Look At Me
by ChibiStarChan129
Summary: Things seem to begin to calm down at Hojo High until a new transfer student enters the school; not to mention, a cute one. He becomes popular with the girls, but begins to take an interest in Izumiko, causing Miyuki to feel uneasy. Why does he feel this way and how will Miyuki go about it?


** This was requested by Animegal 712. Again, I'm writing from Miyuki's point-of-view and this one will be multiple chapters, so I hope you all enjoy it enough to follow along. I may come back and edit it later.**

**Disclaimer: Red Data Girl and its characters do not belong to me.**

This school, Hojo High, was full of all kinds of weird students possessing supernatural abilities. It was all organized by the World Heritage Council and I was only there because I was the protector of Izumiko, the rare, special girl. We had been through a lot since entering the school, but things seemed to finally calm down. At least for a while.

I stood in the hallway, my back against the wall, waiting for Izumiko. We were going to eat lunch outside with Mayura and Manatsu.

"Hey, did you hear about the new boy?" A couple of girls gossiped in the hallway.

"He's really cute. Almost as cute as Sagara-kun!"

I grunted to myself at the statement. _Girls are strange._

"What's his name again? Hayate Oshiro?"

"Yeah, he's in class 2-A!"

_That's Izumiko's class._ I thought. Not that it really mattered to me. I just happened to overhear the conversation. A few minutes longer and I finally saw Izumiko come out of the classroom, books in hand.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

She gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I had a question for sensei."

With a nod, I motioned her down the hallway. On the way outside, we talked a little about our classes and homework. Izumiko seemed happy that she's been doing well in literature. She always loved to read so her literature teacher favored her. Before we stepped out the door I noticed a commotion in the main hallway.

"Oshiro-kun! Where are you from?"

"Do you like sports?"

"What do you think of Hojo High?"

I turned to see girls and guys surrounding one person. The new kid, I figured. Izumiko noticed that I was distracted and also turned to see what was going on.

"Who is that?" She asked with curiosity.

I shrugged. "New kid, I guess. Let's go."

It was a sunny day, so there were a lot of people eating lunch outside. That was one of my favorite things about the school – it had a nice outdoor setting where students could hang out. Mayura and Manatsu were waiting for us under the tree.

"Sagara-kun! Izumiko-Chan! You two took longer than usual. Did something happen. . . ?" she smirked causing Izumiko to become flustered.

"I-I had a question for sensei." She replied, sitting down carefully with her bento. I sat next to the girl and opened up mine. The commotion moved outside and my eyes shifted toward the crowd. _What's going on? Why do people always make such a fuss over new students? _The group looked as if it was gradually getting closer, led by the Oshiro kid. That's when I got a good look at the guy. He had a thin facial structure, brown hair that fell in his face, and light blue eyes. His posture was lazy, but confident and he was looking right at us. _Is he following us?_

Just as I thought, he walked up to our group, right behind Izumiko, who was oblivious to the situation. She just contently ate her rice, startled when she realized the people behind her. My eyes narrowed and I became uneasy. What did this guy want? He made a gentle gesture for everyone around him to leave.

Suddenly, his face turned soft. "Excuse me, I'm Hayate Oshiro."

Izumiko continued to look at him in confusion. "Um, h-hello. I'm Izumiko Suzuhara. . ."

"What a pretty name." The handsome boy said with satisfaction. "So, uh, I saw you in class today and you seem to really know what you're doing in literature. Well, I was wondering if maybe you could catch me up on a few things since I'm new." He rubbed the back of his neck.

She blushed. "Me? I mean, I'd love to help!" I was sure that she just felt happy that someone from her class wanted her help. That was it. Right? But why did he ask Izumiko out of everyone? I know that she was good in class, but she is more the quiet type.

"Thanks! What time do you think would be best?" He asked.

"How about after school?" suggested the girl.

I turned back toward my bento and continued eating aggressively. All of a sudden I was in a bad mood and I wasn't sure why. That guy . . . I didn't trust him at all.


End file.
